girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor Characters
Minor Characters are onscreen-credited figures appearing in Girl Meets World without a separate article of their own elsewhere. In order of appearance: Season 1 Girl Meets World Dweezil ' Dweezil' is a drumming busker who occasionally plays at Bleecker Street Subway Station. He is well-acquainted with Maya, and much to Riley's delight, calls the subway newcomer a "chick." He was played by Kurt Collins. Gretchen ' Gretchen' is a fashion model who frequents Bleecker Street Station. She warns Maya against slouching, and seems quite familiar with Farkle. She was played by Dominique Davis. Model 2 ' Model 2' is a colleague of Gretchen, and apparently also shares a common daily commuting schedule. She too, knows and acknowledges Farkle. She was played by Aria Pullman-Ostrander. Girl Meets Boy Librarian The''' Librarian is an older lady that works at the New York City Public Library. She demands that anyone who enters her domain keep quiet. Although immune to Farkle's charms, she does seem to possess a romantic streak--while she ensures that Riley does not see the titles she keep close at hand for her own personal entertainment--she does advise Riley to begin her "story" with Lucas by simply engaging him in conversation. She was played by Danielle Kennedy. Girl Meets Father '''Allison ' Allison '''is the "Ninth Grade Woman" Riley and Maya spot adjusting her make-up in the school hallway, inspiring Riley to attempt some of the techniques upon herself-with comical results. Apparently, the cause of her return to John Quincy Adams Middle School was being asked with helping out in the planning and/or decorating of the "Tick-Tock Shake Your Body Time Dance," as Allison is seen later attending the event. She was played by Sari Arambulo. Girl Meets the Truth Mom (Locket Family) The '''Mom (Locket Family)' and her family encounter Maya and Riley just when the girls were going to return the lost locket to the store where Maya eventually claimed it among the Lost and Found Box. Having stared at the picture within the locket many times, Maya instantly recognized the family and relished in the unexpected, opportunity to return the locket to the rightful owner. The grateful mother claimed she had been looking everywhere for the lost necklace and pendant. She was played by Whitney Avalon. Little Girl (Locket Family) The Little Girl (Locket Family) '''was apparently the one who lost her locket in the store where Maya eventually claimed it after sitting in the Lost and Found Box for several weeks. However, after a chance meeting at Bleecker Street station, Maya recognized the family, and personally placed the pendant over the little girl's head, telling her never to lose it again, which the thankful girl agreed to do. She was played by Ashlyn Williams, Girl Meets Popular Milton '''Milton '''is first seen at the party Farkle tricks Riley into attending. Along with the other guests, the Academic Halves, and Walter, he is quick to agree to proclaim Riley their queen, all the while ignoring the hostess, Isadora Smackle. Sometime later, while atttending the National Junior Entomology Society's 67th Buggie Awards, Milton is the first person recognized by the Host, Jane Lynch. It is unknown whether he goes to JQA or Einstein Academy. He is played by Hrachya Hrach Etimizian. Walter '''Walter attends the party with Farkle, the Academic Halves, Milton and Smackle. At first leery of newcomer Riley, he quickly warms up to her and joins his (male) friends in proclaiming Riley as their Queen. It is unknown if he attends Einstein Academy or JQA. He was played by Drew Maldonado. Felix Shumpert Felix Shumpert '''attends the Spelling Bee between JQA and Einstein Academy. It is not known which side he represented. He was played by Mekai Curtis. Trivia *He only appears in the final moments depicting the Bee, likely denoting the majority of his role was cut. *Mekai is the second star of ''Kirby Buckets'' to appear on the show after Olivia Stuck. Girl Meets World of Terror Simon P. Littleboyeater 'Simon P. Littleboyeater '''was the name of the creature who lived under the bed of Auggie Matthews for several years. They finally met one Halloween night, when they were forced into a hostage exchange situation between them, involving their best friends, Mr. Blobbity and Mr. Googly. However, once that matter was resolved, they soon became quite friendly. But that would mark the end of their relationship, because if Auggie no longer feared him, Simon had to find a new bed to live under. As a parting gift, Auggie allowed Simon to keep all the toys he had thought lost, and the little monster walked right past Auggie's parents, Cory and Topanga, who could not perceieve his exit. He was played by Nicolas Bechtel. Girl Meets Friendship Brandon ' Brandon '''is a new student in Mr. Matthews' History class. He swiftly gains the reputation and nickname of the class "Rebel." He seconds Farkle's nomination for Seventh Grade Dictator, before Lucas can, much to the Texan's bewilderment, whom had yet to meet the newcomer. Brandon witnesses the election, without much comment, but does display a more than a rudimentary understanding of politics. He was played by Aramis Knight. Asher Garcia '''Asher Garcia '''is one of Lucas' friends from Austin. When contacted by Riley and Maya, he and Dylan make a video which both supports Lucas for the class presidency and the girls for friendship with Lucas (although Asher does additionally ask whether there really is a "Farkle"). He was played by Ricky Garcia. Trivia *Ricky stars as Naldo Montoya in ''Best Friends Whenever.'' *He is also a menber of the group, Forever In Your Mind, which performs the theme song for ''Best Friends Whenever.'' ''' Dylan Orlando ' Dylan Orlando '''is a friend of Lucas' from Austin. When he and Asher were contacted by Riley and Maya, they sent a video from Texas both endorsing Lucas for class president and the girls for friendship with Lucas. He was played by Joshua Hoffman. Trivia *In real life, Dylan Orlando is the actual name of a close friend of Peyton Meyer. Girl Meets Master Plan Camille ' Camille '''is a jeweler and friend of Katy Hart. Having finished the custom ordered locket Katy intended to give her daughter Maya for her fourteenth birthday, Camille accomodates her waitress friend's hectic schedule by personally delivering the necklace and pendant to her at the Nighthawk Diner. However, Katy tells Camille she still needs to work an extra shift to raise the final $50 for the last payment. At that point, a bearded stranger Katy had been talking with, produces that exact amount. As a bemused Camille accepts the money, she points out to her friend that her benefactor is quite cute. She was played by Sonalii Castillo. Girl Meets Farkle's Choice Special Girl Meets Demolition Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Minor characters